Amber Young
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Amber Young |jname=アンバー |tmname=Anbā |slogan=no |sloganline= |image= |size=150px |caption=Amber Young |age=yes |years=20 |birthday=Late 1980's |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |gender=Female |hometown= |region=Unova |relatives=Unnamed mother Hunter Uley (fiancé) Stella Clearwater (second cousin) David Clearwater (second cousin) Unnamed niece Sophie Young (niece) Hazel Clearwater (aunt) Noah Clearwater (uncle) |tbrrainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |leader=no |elite=no |champ=no |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team=yes |teamname=Uley pack |teamrank=Caretaker |partner=yes |partnername=Hunter Uley |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname=TBA |enva=Tinsel Korey |java= }} Amber Young is a recurring character in Kanto: The New Path and is created by Orange Lightspeed Ranger. History Prior to Kanto: The New Path Little is known about Amber's childhood and early life. She grew up on the Makah reservation until shortly before New Moon, when she moved to a small house at La Push. As a child, she was told stories about the Quileute legends due to her blood relation to the Ateara bloodline, but always dismissed them. Amber and Stella Clearwater are second cousins, but as children were as close as sisters. Hunter dated Stella throughout high school, and they were very fond of each other. Stella, however, wasn't fond of Amber's boyfriend, whom Amber eventually found too self-absorbed and broke up with. She casually dated a few boys later. Hunter imprinted on Amber when she was down from the Makah reservation visiting her cousins. This caused conflict between the two cousins and ruined their friendship. Even after she found out about his newfound wolf form and new abilities, she still brushed him off, trying to convince him to return to Stella's arms. This went on for awhile when Hunter visited her daily and she rejected him every time. One day she ordered him to go back to Stella, but he refused. Amber called him a liar and said that he was just like his father, Ethan Uley. Hunter, outraged, lost control of himself, phased into a werewolf and scarred her badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story. Madelyn describes the wound as three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. As time went on, Amber finally accepted Hunter after realizing her feelings for him and after getting to know him better despite her initial attitude towards him. She later tells Stella that she and Hunter are together, which Stella had counted on not happening. Amber ended up being the caretaker of Hunter and his pack, cooking, cleaning and finding clothes for them. Kanto: The New Path TBA Personality Amber is shown to be a strong young woman. She willingly takes on the role of caretaker for the pack, and accepts the supernatural part of the world in stride after Hunter revealed his wolf form to her. Appearance Amber is described as being an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin, as well as a melodic voice. She has three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin and they extend down her right arm to her hand. These scars were accidentally inflicted by Hunter when he temporarily lost control of his anger and accidentally phased. One side of her mouth is distorted from her injury. Pokemon On Hand Trivia *